Somewhere Perfection Lies
by kurthumythe
Summary: Immortality has its ups and downs, a fact that Kurt Hummel has come to know very well. He has settled into his life of constant moving and secrecy just fine, until Sebastian Smythe shows up out of blue to shake everything up again. Immortals!AU


**Pairing: **Kurtbastian (Kurt/Sebastian)  
**Rating: **PG-13 (eventual R for violence and death)  
**Warnings:** brief mention of near-death?  
**Word count:** 2,368**  
**

**Author's note: **Loosely based off of the novels by Alyson Noel, the Immortals series. It is set in that verse, anyways! I really liked the idea and it's just kind of this work in progress. I have no idea where I want this to go, but it may just be a mini-fic, depending on how invested I get into it. This is pretty much just me venting creativity and my love (and mild dislike) for this series. Title is from Lights' song Everybody Breaks A Glass. Unbeta'd, so mistakes are my own!

* * *

If you told Kurt Hummel that on his nineteenth birthday he would be thrust into a world he knew nothing about, a life of immortality and seemingly no consequences, he would have scoffed and sent you on your to an insane asylum. Really, most of it was all a blur to him these days, only able to remember bits and pieces that happened that fateful day almost fifteen years ago. From what he could recall, he had been in the most horrific car accident of his life and ended up wandering around on the other side. There had been a bridge, but the promise of being able to explore an unknown place with no worry (he hadn't realized yet that he was practically dead).

As soon as it had began though, it ended with a pull back to Earth and him gasping for air in his too tight lungs. It was in that moment he got his first glimpse of the ever handsome, Sebastian Smythe. From then on, the memories were blurry, just choppy images of Sebastian helping him through the first few months of his new found immortality. Some nonsense about a red drink and how to make it, with established rules he would need to write down to remember.

That was the only time the tall boy had been remotely civilized with him. When the moment hit that Kurt was starting to return to his old self and the defenses slowly slammed back up, Sebastian seemed to revert back to what Kurt was finding out to be the _real _him. Sarcastic, thoroughly witty, and a complete asshole. Though, there was the rare occasion that they actually did get along. Sebastian had spent the months schooling him in everything he would need to know, what strengths he would be acquiring over time, and the power to manifest (which still to this day was the coolest thing he could think of that came with the title of _immortal_).

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked one day, the two of them sitting close together on the edge of an overlook, waves crashing many feet below them.

"Hmm," the other boy hummed his response, letting Kurt know he was listening.

"Why did you save me?"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the both of them, Kurt's head tilting to the side in curiosity as he watched Sebastian's shoulders stiffen suddenly. He reached out for a second, wanting to ease that tension away and let Sebastian know that everything was okay, but he pulled away at the last second. Sebastian's expression was blank, his body leaning forward almost as if to make himself smaller, shrinking away from Kurt. It was almost as if he could see the walls coming back up around him.

"Thought maybe you'd fuck me if I saved your life," Sebastian offered with a smirk, his eyes cold and expression lacking, "I guess I was wrong though. You're just an uptight little Princess."

The fact that he knew he was lying through his teeth was what really hurt him. So he just shook his head with a defeated sigh, got up, and walked away. It wouldn't be the last time he ever saw Sebastian. No, they would run into each other "coincidentally" every few years, which made Kurt really wonder if Sebastian was keeping tabs on him. He somehow always knew just where to be.

Which brought Kurt back to where he was today. The young Immortal turned toward his companion, hands on his hips and expression set in a look of utter disdain. It was another one of those times where Sebastian had seemingly found him out of no where. Ever since the pair had run into each other one hot day in California, it seemed as if said person whom his glare was directed at just wouldn't leave him alone. It had to have been at least a month now since they reunited after an odd dry spell of years spent apart. It definitely couldn't be a coincidence, he decided finally. Coincidence wasn't something that really existed in his life anymore.

From the outside, Kurt appeared to be just another nineteen year old enjoying the things California had to offer, but he and a few others knew that wasn't the case. Despite all of the perks he knew came along with immortality, there was always a darker side. Kurt had heard the stories of the _Shadowland_ and had no plans to ever visit that never ending void of nothing. Thus, he moved about constantly, staying away from all the other immortals he knew.

There weren't that many and they were all "friends", you could say, but he wasn't about to take any chances. Which left him questioning why he had stuck around for so long in California and had yet to flee the presence of one very annoying Sebastian Smythe. The same Sebastian that saved his life many years ago. The very one who had attempted to steal his ex-boyfriend away from him back when he tried to fit in, going to high school and that entire shebang in Lima, Ohio only a few years past. In Kurt's mind, a small town was the perfect place where other immortals would be unable to find him, where he could be at peace for a few years maybe, until he had to move again.

But Sebastian had found him in the end, he always did, reminding him the reality of the situation and the fact that his time in Lima was very limited. It had been hard leaving it behind, though in the end he knew it was the right thing to do.

"What are you mulling over in that head, Hummel?" Sebastian inquired, his voice breaking Kurt out of his thoughts and causing him to intensify his glare.

"Nothing important," he quipped, crossing his arms over his chest, "What are you still doing around here, though? I'm sure you and your other immortal friends have things to do. I don't see why you're still in California, with _me_ of all people."

Much to his annoyance, Sebastian only smirked and shrugged his shoulders in response to his question. Balling his hands into fists at his side, Kurt let out a defeated sigh and pushed past the taller boy, heading down the length of the beach. He had found out soon enough that California was too hot for the layers he wore most of the time, fashion still one of his favorite things despite changing. So most days found him in a pair of dark wash shorts, a simple white wifebeater, and whatever shoes he decided to manifest that day.

For a brief moment, he threw a glance over his shoulder at the boy he was leaving behind, taking in the same appearance he was greeted with on an almost daily basis. Chestnut hair sticking up in all directions, vivid, mocking green eyes, the toned bare chest, and black shorts that hung low on his waist. He could grudgingly admit the other boy was seemingly attractive, but he would never say it outloud. The other boy's ego was big enough as it was. Soon enough, he was greeted with the sound footsteps quickly falling into step with his own.

"Do you really need to follow me around like a lost puppy, Smythe?" Kurt bit out, casting a fiery glare at Sebastian, "It's really getting old."

"Aw, Kurtsie," Sebastian drawled out, using the nickname he knew Kurt hated the most, "You wound me, really you do. What's wrong with wanting to spend time with my favorite little immortal?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes, manifesting an iPod and a pair of earphones to drown out the ridiculous man next to him. He plugged himself into the music that hummed through the tiny speakers, picking up his stride into a slow jog. In the daytime, it was a self-taught rule to never run at full speed. Though no one around him would be able to see him if he did, it was just that thought that stopped him from proceeding with it. If he could be as normal as someone in his situation could be, the countertenor was going to strive to be exactly that.

"Hey!" Kurt sputtered out, his feet halting in his jog as the earbuds were yanked from his ears and he was met with a wolfish grin, "_Excuse you._"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian replied, a playful glint appearing in his eyes, "It was rather rude of you to just shrug me off and ignore me for _that_."

"Sebastian," he warned in a low voice, patience slowly running thin from having to put up with such a pompous, mocking asshole such as the man in front of him, "Don't even get me started with that. Not today."

To say he was surprised at the look of somewhat guilt that flashed across Sebastian's face would have been an understatement. But as soon as the emotion appeared, it was overtaken by that stupid little smirk all over again. Once Sebastian showed he could be somewhat civilized, this part of him always took over.

"Sorry Princess," the boy hummed out, the feel of his eyes slowly taking in his appearance making him somewhat uncomfortable, "To answer your question from earlier, though, the reason I keep hanging around is because you're more interesting than those other dopes who call themselves immortals. Even though you insist on being normal, it's a lot better than being by those idiots."

There was no denying that Kurt agreed with everything his counterpart was telling him. The other immortals were kind of idiots, who lived recklessly and really did not abide by any of the rules the two of them seemed to have established. Though, Sebastian was a lot more outlandish with his manifesting and his lifestyle, it was so much more calm than the rest of them.

In addition to the two of them, there was five more of them that they knew existed. Oddly enough, most of them came from the same place, though some were much older. The first two to come to be was a couple that went by the names of Rachel and Quinn, two reckless girls who were inseparable. Most of the time if they'd ever come across each other, those two could be found in the more European areas, though sometimes on the East Coast of America too. The next three to surface were all guys; Finn, Puck, and Sam. Three ridiculous boys who first made Kurt's life hell when he was changed until they realized he was not going to take shit from them. (And maybe just a little bit from the fact that he was slowly getting a lot stronger since the change, faster too.) He didn't really know how Sebastian came to be, but all he knew was he, himself, had been the last one to be turned, _changed. _

"I know what you mean," he finally replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts, "I haven't been around those guys in a few years now and I don't really plan on it anytime soon, either. Unless we all have some weird "immortals get together" again, like we did five years ago. That was just ridiculous too."

They'd all flown out to Paris for said get together, just for it to be the other five running through the streets, causing trouble, and just being complete neanderthals. One thing he could count on with Sebastian, was that he was always on his side when they were around the other immortals. Self-absorbed, yes, and mostly in it for the physical and material gain, Sebastian was okay to be around most of the time these days. The biting remarks and taunting dwindled over the years and Kurt still hated him as much as he could, but there would always be a soft spot. This man _had_saved his life and given him more than he could have ever asked for. Even if most days it was more of a curse than a blessing.

"I heard Rachel and Finn are getting married," Sebastian supplied, arms crossed lazily behind his head, "And I also heard that Quinn isn't too happy about that one. Everyone think it's because she wants Finn for herself, but I'm pretty sure she's only angry since she wants Rachel for herself. Too afraid to come out of the closet, I think."

Kurt couldn't help the series of laughter that followed Sebastian's words. The only two girl immortals _would_ turn out to be lesbians. _Too bad for the other three,_he thought to himself with a rueful smile.

"I bet if the guys found out about that, they'd be torn between upset and awestruck. Though, I'm sure if they really were that desperate, they would make their own."

"I'd rather it just be the seven of us. A lot easier to keep track of and less likely we'll be found out," Sebastian told him, a look on his face that Kurt couldn't quite decipher.

"You're right," Kurt answered with a sigh, settling down into the sand beneath them and gesturing for Sebastian to join him, "If those boys want any long-term action, they'll either have to turn gay or find a human who doesn't care about the whole, _you live forever and they die,_thing."

"I wouldn't touch any of them with a ten foot pole," his fellow immortal stated haughtily, plopping into the sand next to Kurt, albeit a little closer than usual, "And they better keep their hands off. I already called dibs."

"You _what_?"

Sebastian just smirked at him, throwing his arms behind his back and leaning against them. Kurt watched as he manifested a pair of sunglasses on while he turned away, effectively ending the whole conversation. He just sighed, manifesting his own identical pair of sunglasses, along with another pair of earbuds and leaned back. There would be time to worry about it later, because for now Sebastian was content with shutting up and just soaking up the California sun. Who was he to complain with that?


End file.
